The objectives of this investigation are 1) to compare effects of Metformin and NPH insulin on overnight rates of gluconeogenesis, glycogenolysis and hepatic glucose production in patients with T2DM and 2) to evaluate whether Metformin, given at bedtime, can be used clinically to control nocturnal hepatic glucose production in patients with T2DM.